


Secrets

by happycookiie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Banter, Bethyl Smut Week, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food, Friendship/Love, Happy Sex, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Mild Language, Never Have I Ever, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Smut, What-If, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycookiie/pseuds/happycookiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the walkers never overrun the funeral home, and Daryl and Beth's mild flirtatious interactions turned into something more... sinful? And their darkest and most erotic secrets were all brought to the surface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"Tell me a secret."

Daryl looked up at her from where he sat at the candlelit table, his gaze having been entirely focused on the contents of the jar of jelly he'd just been eating. "Huh?" he mumbled dizzily, cheeks still warm from their earlier conversation.

Her grin widened as she stopped scribbling away in that little notebook of hers and looked up at him. "You heard! C'mon, you got any secrets?" she asked curiously, her eyes big and her grin infectious as he felt one of his own forming upon seeing hers.

"...Y'know." he mumbled for the second time that night, breaking eye contact and scooping some more jelly out of the jar into his mouth.

She giggled, "Like what?" Her attention was entirely on him now as she leaned with her elbows pressed on the table, watching him intently with a warm expression. "How'm I supposed to know any of Daryl Dixon's secrets?" she pressed.

He shrugged, gaze locked firmly on the contents of the jelly jar. She followed his gaze and her smirk widened. Before he could guess what she was doing, she flung herself at him and yanked the jar right out of his grasp, holding it up away from him.

"T'hell are you doing, girl!?" he blinked rapidly, attempting to retrieve his food. "Give that back!"

But her giggles only intensified as she held the jar further away from him, and grinned. "Let's play a game." Her eyes gleamed.

He stopped trying to grab the jar and sat down again. "...What kind'a game?" he asked suspiciously, not missing the way her eyes seemed to glint mischievously.

"...'Never Have I Ever'..." she practically sung, holding the pot of jelly firm in her grasp, "What else, duh?"

His mouth curved up into a smile, but then downward again when he remembered all he'd said to her back at the moonshiner's cabin, all the god-awful things he'd spewed in her face... Her lifestyle in general... insisting that all her family were dead... her suicide attempt...

Oh fuck he was awful. How insensitive could he possibly be? After all she'd said, all she'd done, and he'd gone and lashed out at her like that. What a big fucking prick he was sometimes. No wonder she threw a hissy fit and stormed off looking for a drink. He would've too if he was stuck with someone like him. Someone like him...

"Daryl?" her soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he felt her hand rest gingerly on his arm, "Are you okay?"

He sucked in a deep inhale of breath and turned to look at her slowly. "Beth... About back at the shack..." he started awkwardly. He tried opening his mouth to speak, to tell her... that he was sorry, that he didn't mean anything that he'd said... But no words came out.

Her eyes were big and blinking as she looked at him, her hand still fixed on his arm as he tried to get the words out to her. Tried desperately... to apologise! To wipe the pain he'd made from her eyes that became visible every so often... to tell her that he was sorry. He'd been trying to show her he was with little things, hoping she'd get the message, but he still wanted to tell her. To make her see clearly... how truly sorry he was.

But apparently, he didn't need to.

Her eyes grew wide for a moment in apparent realisation, before she broke out into another smile; a gentle one that's warmth filled all the way up to her candlelight-glittering blue eyes. She had made the connection with the last time they'd played the game, and seemed to know what he was trying to say. He was amazed that once again, he didn't need words for her to understand just what he meant. Again... she just knew.

"...Oh..." she breathed again. The second time that night.

He swallowed, only just noticing the close proximity of their faces, and his eyes briefly darted down to look at her parted lips. She swallowed too, before holding out the jar of jelly to him awkwardly. He looked down at it, before taking it from her and flashing a small grin of her own.

"So you're feelin' nosy, huh?" he smirked, "Well fine. How we gonna do this this time though without the booze?"

Her face almost literally lit up with excitement as she wiggled in her seat. "With jelly and peanut butter of course!" she cried giddily, clapping her hands together.

"Sounds good to me," he shrugged, placing the pot of half eaten jelly and a new pot of peanut butter down on the table before them, and turning to face her fully. "Why don't you go first."

She cocked her head to the side as she glanced up at the ceiling in thought, a very bird-like mannerism he thought - delicate. She clicked her tongue before opening her mouth to speak, "I've never... smoked a cigarette!"

"That was an easy one for you, ya cheat." he frowned, taking a spoonful of the jelly. His eyes flashed as he looked at her, "I can pay that game too though. I've never milked a cow."

"Well sorry to say, but me neither!" she retorted with a victorious smirk, "Wouldn't go near 'em, they scared the hell outta me. Always made Daddy or Jimmy do it for me. Didn't feel too comfortable stickin' my hands down a cow's lady parts."

He chuckled, "Sly little thing. Fine, more food for me."

Her laughter was as warm as the candlelight soaking the room in a gentle haze, and her eyes glittered in the pale orange light. He didn't realise he was staring until she waved a hand in front of his face and giggled again when he seemed to snap back to reality.

"I've never been relaxed enough to space out durin' the apocalypse." she grinned.

"But you jus' saw me do it, ya can't use that."

She raised an eyebrow and waggled the jelly in front of him. "Oh can't I?"

He scowled, but not a nasty scowl, a warm, friendly sort of frown, that curved up at the edge making it not really a scowl at all. "Ha ha funny," he remarked dryly, spooning some out of the pot in her hand and shoving it into his mouth. "You haven't had one spoonful yet."

"Oh hush," she smiled, "Go on."

"I've never kissed a guy."

"Hey now that's cheatin'! Of course you've never kissed a guy, you're not gay!" she squealed before suddenly falling deadly silent and staring at him in panic. "...Are you?"

The question was innocent, but Daryl couldn't help the burst of laughter that fell from his mouth at her wild speculation. "No, Beth, I'm not gay. Looks like you've finally gotta nom the jelly 'cause you have kissed several guys."

She popped the jelly-filled spoon into her mouth and laughed again, before taking it out. "This is so unhygienic," she remarked, studying the spoon, "Daddy would'a gone mad at two people sharin' silverware like this when they've been without dental care for years."

"Ain't exactly like there's any dentists left to go get check out at," he shrugged with a smirk. "Plus, we bathe at like a maximum of like once a week, an' you're complainin' about this being unhygienic?"

"Hmm..." she smiled, "Good point."

"S'your turn." he reminded with a gritty cough, waiting for her to go.

She twirled the spoon around the jar for a bit, thinking. With her mindset still on the prison and her Daddy, she thought of the time she'd walked into Maggie's cell after helping him clean someone's leg wound and found her and Glenn doing the dirty. Her cheeks had burned deep scarlet and she'd darted off in embarrassment before Maggie had the chance to say anything.

"I've never... had sex."

The words were out before she could even think about what she'd said until it was too late. The two burst into deep blushes as she stammered awkwardly and waved her hands around.

"No I- I mean- Well it's just I was- I just thinking about when I walked in on Glenn and Maggie back at the pris-... Oh god." she moaned in horror, cheeks flaming as she brought her hands up and covered her face in embarrassment. "I am soooo sorry. I honestly didn't think what I was saying, oh god this is awkward."

Daryl didn't speak as his cheeks were heavily flushed, he just sat and looked at her humiliated form, ears burning as his heartbeat increased. But, he remembered, they were still playing the game. So he reached down for the spoon and took a big swallow of the jelly.

She looked up at him through her fingers and the colour of her blush deepened. He coughed awkwardly, the jelly suddenly stuck in his throat, and avoided her gaze.

"I think you won this game." she mumbled shyly, turning to face her notebook again and picking up the pencil to continue writing. He glanced back at her frantic scribbling and his mouth twitched. She looked up at him through her smoky lashes and smiled shyly. "Sorry... I'd stopped mid-sentence and didn't want to forget what I was gonna put."

"What was the sentence?" he asked, suddenly mildly curious as to what she managed to write in that tiny book of hers.

Her cheeks flamed, "N-nothin'!"

"C'mon you asked me to tell ya a secret! Why don't you tell me one? I'll bet there's plenty in there."

She slammed the book shut and pulled it to her chest, cheeks pink and body stiff as she shook her head wildly.

Daryl smirked. "What? Can't be that bad, can it?"

A smile stretched out across her face and she looked away. "That's what you think..." she said in her sing-song voice."

"S'that s'posed to mean, huh?"

"Nothing..." she smirked again, her cheeks fresh with colour as he reached over to grab her by her shoulders and pull her over to him in an attempt to get the book from her. "Hey!" she giggled wildly, flailing in his grasp and tucking the little notepad deeper into her chest to protect it from him.

She laughed shamelessly and squirmed in his hold, noting his laughter in unison with users and felt her cheeks grow hotter.

It was quite a while before she realised just how close they were, with her practically tucked into his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly, his chest rising and falling as he laughed. Daryl Dixon was laughing freely with her... and it was amazing. Never before had she seen him so at ease, and it was lovely. It was lovely seeing him smile, let alone laugh. And right now, in the warmth of his arms with his soft chuckling, she couldn't resist resting her head against his collarbone and smiling to herself.

She didn't miss how Daryl seemed to tense when she rested her cheek against him, how he went deadly still, almost as if he was afraid he'd done something wrong. There he went again, going as still as a statue whenever he was unsure.

Journal still held close to her chest, she tilted her head up to meet his gaze... his panic filled gaze. His breath puffed down onto her face, making her feel hazy and light-headed. The warmth of the candles flickered in his dark eyes and cloaked his features in a soft gentle glow that sent her heart beating like crazy. She could feel his too; hammering away like mad beneath the palms of her hands, like drums...

"Beth..." he breathed, before she leaned up ever so slowly and pressed her lips to his, quaking with uncertainty.

He gasped against her trembling lips, stilling completely with her pressed against him. Every inch of her warmth radiated onto him, filling him with her very light essence. Her kiss was tense; unmoving; unsure. And perhaps he didn't respond quick enough, because before he could close his eyes and revel in what she was doing, crazy it may be... her warmth was gone, and he was staring back into her big blue eyes.

Her lower lip trembled and she looked at him with fear in those eyes of hers... fear of what, he wondered?

"Daryl, I..." she whispered... hands laid flat against his chest, her notebook having fallen forgotten onto her knees which, he noted, were laid across his thighs rather comfortably.

"You don' have't explain yourself, Beth." he said quietly, trying to ignore the rapid pounding of his chest and her warm breath against his neck. "S'okay... It's like we're the last people left... y'don't know if you're ever gonna see your family again... Y'don't have to apologise for wantin' some kind o' comfort from all that..."

Beth's eyes widened at that and filled with something he wasn't familiar with; some warm raw emotion she got recently whilst looking at him...

"That's not... That's not the reason..." she breathed, "That's not why I... why I..."

She shifted her gaze from his dark eyes to stare at his shirt collar, fingers curling around the leather of his vest jacket. "I'll tell you a secret, Daryl..." she whispered, still avoiding his gaze, "I didn't kiss you because I wanted some form of comfort from all this... this shit... I did it because I wanted to... because it's you." She looked up at him again, lashes thick and eyes full of a vast brazen emotion.

His breathing quickened. "...Oh." was all he could manage, mimicking her previous wordplay.

"Yeah... Oh..."

Before he knew what was happening, he was leaning in to kiss her this time, lips brushing hers carefully, as she closed her eyes and responded coyly. The kiss was slow; shy, with hands sliding up slowly to cup each other's cheeks tenderly. She was still technically on his lap as they kissed, one of his arms moving to snake around her waist and pull her flush against him so that she was straddling him. Her hands moved to lace into his shaggy hair as the kiss deepened, her body pressing him back into the chair as she sat upon his groin, caressing him with soft strokes and kisses.

He pushed his tongue up into her mouth, gliding it along the roof of her mouth and drawing a delicious shudder from her. She met his wandering tongue with her own, tangling it around his and sucking softly as she pushed herself deeper into his mouth, upper half of her body lined up against him fully.

They broke away for a moment, him gazing up at her, eyes filled with wonder and need. "Okay... I do have a secret too..." Her lashes fluttered as she blinked, hands still lost in his hair as she waited for him to confess said secret.

"...I wanted you to kiss me too... an' not just because it's the end of the world an' all and it's like you're the last girl left on the god damned planet... I wanted you to do it 'cause it was you."

She broke out into a genuine smile at that, and sunk back down onto his mouth, fingers curling around his dark strands as she squeezed him with her thighs. The kissing was definitely more heated now as the tongues became more fierce, as if they were both fighting to get the upper hand. His hands, also, had slid down from her waist to grasp her hips, and he was unintentionally rocking her against him, generating a delicious friction in that lower region for both of them.

Their lips parted again with an audible smack, and Beth stared at him with heavily flushed cheeks, pale light dancing in her partially closed eyes like fire. "I've never..." she whispered breathily, "... wanted to have sex with anyone before..."

It was he that was attacking her lips hungrily now, pulling her down onto his groin and rubbing against her, rocking sensually so that she released a soft moan at the friction and trembled.

"M'neither." he whispered against her mouth.

He rose from the chair, making her squeal in surprise as she was lifted up with him, legs slung around his waist as she threw her arms around his shoulders to keep herself steady. He wound his arms beneath her thighs to keep her up and looked into her eyes.

"Ya said you'd never had sex before..." he whispered quietly, further reddening her cheeks, "...Whaddya say we fix that?"

She answered him by pushing herself down and catching his lips with her own, and that was a good enough answer for him.

They were out of the kitchen in mere seconds, him scurrying through the hallway with her still attached to his front as he bounded up the stairs of the surprisingly well furnished funeral home. She slid down from his hold and shoved him up against a wall at the top of the stairs, mouth fierce as her hands wandered all up and down the inside of his shirt, her hands like lava against his skin. Several clothes were lost on the way to the bedroom, including his angel vest and her dirty grey cardigan, both tossed on the wooden planks and forgotten as he pulled the door shut behind them. She slid the blood-stained yellow polo over her head and tossed that onto the floor beside the double bed in the room, and helped shed his black shirt, which joined hers on the floor.

His hands flew beneath her thighs and lifted her up, drawing a breathy squeal from her as he pressed her back onto the bed and crawled up onto her. She smiled up at him, lips swollen and bruised from his kisses, with hair fanned out around her head, clad in torn jeans and a dusty pale bra. Her eyes were bright; shining as she lifted a hand to run two fingers down his stomach.

"Didn't waste much time gettin' outta out clothes did we?" she giggled.

He smirked. "I've been dyin' to get out'a those itchy rags for ages... This you complainin'?"

She giggled again as her fingers ghosted down his snail trail, mesmerised by his masculine structure. "No..." she answered softly.

A warm smile stretched out across his face as he leaned down and kissed her. Sucking softly on her bottom lip, one hand snaked up to cup a lace-covered breast, which he gave a gentle squeeze that drew a soft hiss from her against his lips. When he received a smile, he moved down from her lips and began leaving kisses and gentle nips down her neck to the valley between her small breasts. She gasped at the contact with his teeth on her skin, and pushed a hand up to comb through his hair with her fingers. He reached around her back and finally undid the tiny clasp with his large fingers, peeling the dirty clothing material away from her flesh to reveal her small perked peaks.

His cheeks felt warm at the sight as she smiled shyly down at him, before he brushed his mouth over the swell of her breast and curved his tongue across the top, eliciting a delicious moan from her. With his mouth occupied teasing her chest, his hands slid down the sides of her stomach to rest at her hips, rubbing circles with the pads of his thumbs as his tongue swirled around her left nipple. During his administrations, one of her hands wandered from tangled deep in his hair and began working its way slowly down his neck to his back.

He stopped instantly before her fingers ghosted his shoulder and jolted backward. "Daryl?" she blinked up at him, flushed from the work of his tongue and now confused towards his sudden rejection. He slid off her and turned away.

She sat up with him. "Daryl?" she repeated, reaching out for him, "What's wrong-"

"This!" he spluttered, avoiding her gaze and flinching away from her hand, "This is what's wrong." He daren't look at her, daren't look to see the hurt that would undoubtedly be in her eyes. But he'd had to stop her from touching him... there. On his back.

"No it's not," she said, hand once again reaching forward to rest on his forearm. His body was tense; absolutely still under her touch, and she could hear his laboured breathing in the silence of the room. "It's not..." she said again, only more softly this time, "It's not wrong."

His eyes darted up to look at her then, dark and filled with pain; panic; fear. But fear for what exactly?

"This... between us... it isn't wrong, Daryl. It's just complex."

No response. Just that same look in his eyes as he sat defensively, his back angled suspiciously out of her line of sight. She then noted that she had yet to see his back ever actually! What was he hiding?...

"Does this feel wrong to you?" she asked, pulling his hand up to rest above her chest, over her fast beating heart.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out again. His hand trembled against her chest, head dizzying as she stared deep into his eyes, into his soul. He wondered if she could see everything. Every tear, every pain, every hurt.

"Does it?" she said again, breath raspy and light.

"No." he hissed through gritted teeth harshly, "That's not what it is... That's not..."

She moved closer to him warily, hands pressed onto his chest as she never broke contact with his eyes. "Then what is it? You got some kind of birthmark you don't want me seein'?"

He blinked at the comment and was surprised to feel a smirk tugging at his lips... his lips that had just been on hers... all over her.

Her brows rose considerably as she smiled, "So you do?" she asked playfully.

"No!" he half frowned, half grinned, "That's not..." He paused mid sentence to look at her, before closing his hand over one of hers on his chest, and chewed on his lip. After a few seconds of silence, he slowly turned... and revealed the horrors to her young and unprepared eyes.

Beth's breath caught in her throat as he turned, and she forgot to breathe. The darkness lined his back with shadows, crawling along his skin like monsters... only some of those weren't shadows.

Cuts, bruises, burns. Pain. Abuse. Scars...

"Here's a secret for ya, Beth..." he said quietly, "My biggest secrets... Everybody's got monsters hidin' in their closets."

She shook her head, hand reaching out towards the charred lines and burned flesh, noting his sharp wince as her fingers made contact with the skin. Ever so softly, her fingers traced a long gash along his shoulder blade, making him shiver. He flinched when he felt her touching a particular spot at his shoulder, fingers ghosting over one of the criss-cross marks.

She smiled; a smile of anguish, usually bright eyes filled with tears as she studied his badly mistreated back.

"Your dad did this to you?" she barely croaked, voice filled with heartbreak as she swallowed the lump in her throat

He looked over his shoulder at her tearful expression, silent and giving her all the answers she needed to hear through his eyes.

Tears glistened in her eyes as her lips twisted. "Oh Daryl...!" she cried before snaking her arms around his waist and pulling him flush against her bare chest, uncaring of her exposure.

Still. His entire body went completely still as she held him tight, cheek pressed against the crossed scar on his shoulder.

And alone. He was so... alone.

"I told you," he smiled in irony of it all, "I was nobody... nothin'."

"You aren't nothing. You got away from it. You aren't nothing...!"

He snorted. "Really are gonna keep on remindin' me huh?" he murmured.

"...Always."

His body slid back around to face her and he kissed her with a ferocity she knew like no other, tongue darting out in desperation to drink her in... relish... worship... love her. "Beth." he whispered every few kisses, hands on her cheeks, head, shoulders, breasts. "Beth..."

She pulled him back down with her, and rolled her torn and dirty jeans down her legs, shimmying out of her panties to lay completely naked beneath him. His hand moved down to cup her sex, drawing an astonished lusty gasp. His fingers worked at her soaked entrance, teasing her throbbing pussy until she whined out in need, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to yank his trousers down with them.

"Steady on, partner," he chuckled, toying with her clit with his thumb, dragging more strangled cries from her, "Wouldn't want ya gettin' too ahead of yourself."

She whimpered, body arcing up into his hand, humming her pleasure as he dragged several digits down her dripping slit. "...Daaaryl..." she sung, reaching up and cupping his cheeks with both hands, "Please."

His eyes flashed a shade darker and he reached down to pull his bottoms off, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. It would be slightly shitty and unfortunate if they had to make a quick getaway soon, considering the fact that they were both buck naked and horny as hell, but Daryl wasn't exactly complaining since it was Beth he was buck naked and horny with.

The ripped up checked boxers he wore were off in an instant, revealing his swollen cock to Beth laying below him. Her cheeks flared pink for moment, before the embarrassment passed. She met his gaze and smiled a hazy grin, hand trailing down his side and gripping his hip, whilst the other stroked his stubbly cheek.

"Beth," he whispered into her hand, planting a soft kiss to the palm before lining himself up with her entrance.

She watched him, eyes completely full of trust and want as he torturously slowly sunk the head of his cock into her. Her warmth enveloped him immediately, and he let out a deep sigh of bliss to be sheathed inside her. She moaned softly at the contact and sighed with him, her pupils so huge her eyes almost looked black. He rolled his hips slowly, forehead pressed against hers as beads of sweat began to build on both their flesh, coating her skin like tiny stars. And she was the sky; vast and expansive... pale blue, open and free.

As their hips rocked in unison, she smiled and leaned up to whisper quietly in his ear. "This is another secret for the book... we really need to do more of this."

And he smiled, hips moving in a rhythmic trance with their love-making, as his lips grazed hers, and his hands caressed her skin lovingly... feeling every inch of her body and soul.

"Then you an' I are both on the same page."


End file.
